team_vi_hartfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Jacquez
About - Anthony Jacquez '''is a user of Khan Academy most notably known for being the founder of Team Vi Hart. He also has 8,000,000+ energy points which is really rare. He is currently trying to get the Tesla Black Hole Badge. Energy Points - This is the list on how Anthony Jacquez receives all of his energy points: * Over 3,350,000 from watching videos * Over 1,400,000 from earning badge * Over 150,000 from programming challenges * Over 1,000,000 from addition * Over 700,000 from mastering skills Team Vi Hart - '''Team Vi Hart '''is most notably the group with the most members on Khan Academy. Team Vi Hart has over two hundred members and is always receiving more! He's a list of all the great things Team Vi Hart offers: * Mascot ( Slug Cat ) * Joining/Pictures ( 22 ) * User Profiles ( 54 ) * Programming Levels ( 20 ) * Energy Points and Discussion Sections * Joke Books ( 3 ) * Daily Trivia ( 32 ) * Animations ( 4 ) * Games ( 1 ) - Unfortunately, Team Vi Hart is currently closed. It's going to reopen on June 25th. Ultimate Goal - His goal is to get Tesla and earn 25,000,000+ energy points by July, 2015. His goal currently has 188 supporters! If he can achieve his goal he will number one on the Tesla page. Programs '''Anthony is a great programmer and has several programs with 100+ votes Some of them are: 1. 30 Hilarious Math Jokes (295 votes) Link 2. 25,000,000 energy point goal (243 votes) Link 3. 25 hilarious science jokes (235 votes) Link 4. Team Vi Hart (165 votes) Link 5. Solar System (124 votes) Link Here's his programs that over 10 Votes: 1. Tic-Tac-Toe (79 Votes) Link 2. 25 Hiarious Geometry and Trigonometry Jokes (78 Votes) Link 3. Pipes (75 Votes) Link 4. Profile (29 Votes) Link 5. Khan Academy (12 Votes) Link 6. Awesome Quotable Quotes (12 Votes) Link Here's his programs that have over 5 Votes: 1. Join Team Vi Hart - With Sun Function (9 Votes) Link 2. Joining Team Vi Hart - Panda (8 Votes) Link 3. The land of the dead project (8 Votes) Link 4. Slug Cat (7 Votes) Link 5. Space Quote Background (7 Votes) Link 6. Interesting (6 Votes) Link 7. Colorful Quote Background (6 Votes) Link 8. 30 Quote by Albert Einstein (6 Votes) Link 9. Geometry Quote Background (5 Votes) Link 10. Joining Team Vi Hart - Beach (5 Votes) Link Discussion Anthony Jacquez has an excellent discussion history! He has the Detective Sun Badge, Oracle Sun Badge, Great Answer Earth Badge, Great Question Earth Badge, and many other discussion badges. Questions = 185 - Best Question = 25 Votes Answers = 535 - Best Answer = 26 Votes Tips & Thanks = 458 - Best Tips & Thanks = 12 Votes Votes = 3,161 Flags Raised = 280 Link to Discussion History: - https://www.khanacademy.org/profile/AnthonyJacquez/discussion/comments Mastery - Anthony Jacquez has mastered 605 skills.This has gave him many great badges including the Da Vinci Earth Badge. Here's the data for his mastery progress: * Early Math = 100 Percent Complete * 3rd Grade = 100 Percent Complete * 4th Grade = 100 Percent Complete * 5th Grade = 100 Percent Complete * 6th Grade = 97 Percent Complete * 7th Grade = 94 Percent Complete * 8th Grade = 96 Percent Complete * Arithmetic = 98 Percent Complete * Pre-Algebra = 99 Percent Complete * Algebra I = 90 Percent Complete * Geometry = 66 Percent Complete * Algebra II = 65 Percent Complete * Trigonometry = 33 Percent Complete * Probability and Statistics = 43 Percent Complete * Pre-Calculus = 81 Percent Complete * Differential Calculus = 12 Percent Complete Badges - Anthony Jacquez has over 2,000 badges. Here's all of his badges: * Challenge Patches = 67 * Black Hole Badges = 0 * Sun Badges = 12 * Earth Badges = 154 * Moon Badges = 419 * Meteorite Badges = 1708 ( Last Updated = July 2, 2014 )Category:Profiles Category:Anthony Jaquez